


Cheese?

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cursed Derek, Drabble, M/M, POV Stiles, or just allergic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble of the wordsbirthday,cheeseandbless.





	Cheese?

**Author's Note:**

> Today's drabble for [SterekDrabble](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/)'s challenge!
> 
> Jessie's drabble, on [tumblr](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/170542317369/derek-please-get-that-pups-nose-out-of-the) and [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585545).
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr post](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/170542676152).

The witch disappeared in a cloud of thick yellow smoke and Derek sneezed loudly.

“Bless you,” Stiles said, a little distractedly.

“Cheese?” Derek said and Stiles looked at him.

“What?”

“Birthday at cheese?”

“Uhm.” Stiles tilted his head. “What?”

Derek sighed and gestured to the Jeep. “And quite, birthday at cheese?”

“And quite, birthday at cheese..?”

Derek furrowed his brows and looked at Stiles like he was crazy, which, rude.

“Hint?” he asked, then he repeated himself slowly, “and quite, birthday at cheese?” and Stiles muffled a laugh behind a hand. “Hint?”

“I think you’re allergic to witch,” Stiles said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
